Destination Unknown
by diav
Summary: AU. Bonnibel and Marceline are on a train.


_**Destination Unknown  
**By diav**  
**_

**Genre:** Friendship  
**Rating:** T  
**Characters**: Princess Bubblegum x Marceline the Vampire Queen  
**Story Type**: one-shot  
**Summary**: AU. Bonnibel and Marceline are on a train.  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own any characters from the Adventure Time.

* * *

Marceline felt pressure on her side, so she opened her eyes and noticed that someone had sat in the seat beside her. She kept the hoodie covering her face as she turned to look at the person. It was a girl her age, but dressed in a frivolous outfit of faded jeans and a really pink sweater.

She shrugged and turned up the volume of her headphones to drift back to sleep.

"Hey, we're at Ooo Station," said Bonnibel as she gently touched her seat-mate's shoulder.

Bonnibel couldn't see her seat-mate's face, except for two bloodshot eyes flicker open and stare at her.

"Wha-?" asked the girl as she pulled off her headphones. While doing so, her hood fell back and Bonnibel was face-to-face with a girl about her age.

"We're at Ooo Station, is this your stop?" Bonnibel noted that the girl had pale skin and were those- were those fangs? That would explain why it was so dark when she got to the aisle after boarding.

The girl seemed to have noticed Bonnibel looking at her, so she turned away. "No, no, it's not."

"Oh, ok, just wanted to check with you in case you needed to get off here." Feeling a bit inquisitive (and possibly very daring), Bonnibel leaned over to pull up the blinds for more sunlight.

The girl beside her immediately hissed and quickly pulled the blinds back down.

"Don't do that," rasped the girl as she fixed her hoodie to cover her face.

Bonnibel saw a slight burn mark on the girl's face and understood. "Sorry."

"You should be."

"You're a long way from home." Bonnibel knew that some, but not all, vampires inhabited the Nightosphere, but wasn't sure whether that was where her seat-mate was from. She opted for neutrality in her remark, but was just as curious as to what her companion was doing out here in the Land of Ooo, where everything was... sugary and less dark.

"Where I come from and where I'm going is none of your business," snapped the vampire. "Shouldn't you be getting off here, Pinky?"

Bonnibel frowned at the rudeness. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You look like you belong in Candy Kingdom or some weird sweet sounding place in Ooo."

"You're insufferable."

"Yeah, I know that. Tell me something I don't know," the vampire glared at Bonnibel for a moment before crossing her arms.

"Well, I am originally from Candy Kingdom but I travel a lot..." Bonnibel shrugged sheepishly, hoping that the rest of her journey on this train wouldn't be ruined because of her seat-mate's sour mood. "So I guess you travel too." She was trying to be diplomatic and wondering whether all inhabitants from the Nightosphere was this rude and pompous.

She watched Marceline swallow a retort - perhaps in fear of not wanting to cause trouble on the train - before replying. "Actually, it's my first time travelling outside of the Nightosphere."

"Oh." Bonnibel cleared her throat awkwardly. "Uh, I apologise for my comment before. I didn't mean for it to sound nosy."

The vampire shrugged. "Just figured I needed to get out of there and see the world a bit. Although, preferably not in sunlight... so I opted for the next best thing: taking the train."

Bonnibel nodded. "So you want to see the world, where are you headed?"

Her seat-mate barked out a laugh. "Don't know."

"Me neither."

Marceline tilted her head in confusion. "But you said you travel lots?"

"I do, but I always don't know my destination. It's sort of how life works, don't you think? Having a straight path from one part of your life to another is a bit... dull. Life takes many different paths and those paths always meander with time. I'll see where this train takes me and then figure out where to go."

"Huh, me too." Marceline put her headphones into her backpack as Bonnibel watched. The pink girl was probably looking at her hands: she was wearing gloves to protect herself from the little sunlight that was seeping through the blinds.

"I'm Bonnibel Bubblegum." The girl had offered Marceline her hand to shake.

"Marceline Abadeer."

"Pleasure to meet you."

"Sure, whatever you say." Marceline shook the girl's hand.

Bonnibel then proceeded to tell her about her various adventures in the Land of Ooo, ranging from a kingdom full of candy people to an ice king that kidnapped young princesses, and possibly stranger things that the vampire never heard about. They shared a laugh over awkward candy jokes and even split an order of fries as the day plunged into darkness. The train continued to move forward, never turning back to its starting point.

While their journeys were undefined and destinations unknown, Marceline thought it wouldn't be too bad to have company along the way.

* * *

**Author's Note:** ...the end...?

I don't like the ending; I may edit/rewrite it later.


End file.
